


Ocimum basilicum

by peppermintpatties



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Simon, Painting, Plants, Post-Canon, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatties/pseuds/peppermintpatties
Summary: “Online dating.”“Fuck no.”“Dancing.”“You’re giving me chest pains.”“Getting a pet?”“The landlord’s gonna have both of our heads.”“Alright. I’ve got nothing then.”“What about indoor gardening?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Ocimum basilicum

**Author's Note:**

> i know that's (re: fic title) not the proper way to write a scientific name and i'm sorry!! i can't italicize it in the title :( anyway, thank you to the person who sent me this prompt! i hope you enjoy ♡

A realization came to Simon Snow as he was breaking his record for his how-many-episodes-of-The-Great-British-Bake-Off-can-I-possibly-watch-in-one-day-without-getting-out-of-the-couch challenge: He needed a new hobby. He really doesn’t know where that thought came from, just that he was tired of doing the same things every single day (except for Baz).

He was never good for routines, anyway.

Simon figured there was no better person to ask for hobby suggestions than his exceptionally talented boyfriend. Seriously, the guy is good at anything. Playing football, learning foreign languages, sucking dick, academics—you name it. Simon even told him one day that the only role left for him in their relationship is to be the trophy boyfriend.

“Don’t be daft, Snow,” Baz told him with a straight face. “I’m obviously prettier than you.”

Yeah, did he mention that he was good at being a total prick too? He excels at it. Simon thinks Baz would’ve even made it his middle name if it weren’t for him already having a pretentious one.

Baz was having a peaceful, quiet afternoon tea when one very determined-looking Simon Snow barged into the kitchen.

“What’s got you looking so constipated, now, Snow?”

“I had a thought.”

If Simon didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn Baz went even paler than his vampire complexion. “Couldn’t that wait until I’m dead?”

“Not really.”

Baz let out a sigh. It was the kind of sigh that implies he was regretting every decision he has ever made that led up to this moment. “Tell me.”

Simon’s face brightened. “I need you to give me hobby suggestions.”

“What, is being a couch potato not good enough for you anymore?”

“You know what—” Simon started indignantly, but he was cut off.

“Photography,” Baz said instantly, just to have something to say

“Will you model for me?”

“Hell no.”

Simon looked around their apartment, as if daring his own mind to come up with more ideas. “What about painting?”

Baz shrugged. “Never knew you lean towards the creative side, Snow. Just make sure to open the windows and put newspapers under whatever the fuck you’re going to use to paint and don’t forget to—”

“I haven’t even started yet!” Simon exclaimed.

“Whatever,” Baz said. “Just on one condition.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“For your first masterpiece, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”

Nobody would ever take them for a normal couple now. Because if anyone of their friends (god forbid, Penelope) or family saw them now, Baz would have no choice but to push his boyfriend down the stairs once more (if he breaks one, maybe two minor bones and sustained some injuries in the process, he’s got no qualms with that), and immediately get the first flight to the farthest country from the United Kingdom and live in isolation.

He voiced this out to Simon, who was sitting on a wooden stool, holding a paintbrush to the easel in front of him. He’s got this whole French painter look going on. Seriously, he even decided to wear a fucking beret and almost a fake mustache. Almost—because Baz threatened to leave him if he did.

“Never realized you’ve got such pretty eyes,” Simon murmured softly. He put on his concentration face for this new hobby of his: creased eyebrows at the center, slightly narrowed eyes, and tongue sticking out of his lips.

Baz immediately regretted volunteering to be the subject of his boyfriend’s first painting, but he knew that as soon as he said those words, Simon’s mind is already set—and they both know that nothing can ever sway that stubborn head of his. He found he didn’t mind though, despite being subjected to laying on the sofa while stripped off of his clothes and positioning his arms the way Rose did.

“And…the veins…in your hands…” Simon was saying. “So…well-defined…”

Yes. He really didn’t mind at all. Not when all he had to do was stay put, look at Snow, and, as an added bonus, listen to him appreciate his body. Though when this went on for hours, he was bound to complain at some point.

“Snow,” Baz whined. “How much longer?”

“…And done!” Simon said.

Baz let out a loud sound of relief as he stood up to stretch and ease his pain in the ass. Literally. He turned to Snow as he was putting some boxers on and saw a look of horror on his face. “What now?”

Simon immediately snapped out it and tried to cover the canvas with his hands. “Uh, nothing.”

“Well then, may I see it?”

“What, why?” Simon panicked.

“I literally spent the whole afternoon posing on that couch for you while channeling my inner Kate Winslet,” Baz deadpanned. “I think I deserve to see what you did with my body.”

Simon let out a nervous laugh. Baz knew that look. It was a look that means his boyfriend did something that would either end up getting himself killed by Penny or getting himself killed by Baz. Considering the fact that Penny’s not here now, there’s only one choice left.

He narrowed his eyes at Simon. “What did you do, Snow?”

“I may have...uh…”

Baz rolled his eyes. “Just give me the canvas.” He walked towards him, but Simon backed away. They went on with this for several minutes.

“I won’t laugh, I promise.”

Simon huffed. “For some reason, I don’t believe you.”

“Alright, fine. If I do, you won’t have sex with me for a week. Deal?”

“Wait, no,” Simon said hurriedly. “I don’t want that deal.”

Baz smirked. “Can’t get enough of me?”

 _He’s going to see it eventually,_ Simon thought. _Might as well get this over with._ Defeated, he held out the canvas for Baz to hold, with the actual painting still not facing him. As soon as the canvas was out of his hands, Simon covered his face as fast as he could and prepared himself for the angry comments to come.

Instead, he was surprised to hear a very uncontrolled laughter from Baz. It was a rare sound and it was also Simon’s favorite in the world. It made this whole new painting hobby of his worth the embarrassment he has for his first and final piece. Just minutes ago, Simon was pretty sure Baz would be mad at him because well…

“Crowley, Snow,” Baz said, barely containing his laughter. “I never knew you see me as a raccoon.”

Simon groaned from behind his hands. “I didn’t mean it, I swear,” he said pained. “I only realized all your body parts were not exactly proportionate for a human being when I stopped and take a look at it when I was done.”

“Why were you so worried, Snow?” Baz teased him. “This is only the most beautiful things we now have in our apartment.”

Simon punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Basilton.”

“I mean,” Baz shrugged, “My beauty is too ethereal to be captured in any medium. I guess even for you. Though, you do have a special knack for noting even the insignificant aspects of my body parts, Snow. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were... distracted and that’s why I, unfortunately, now have a raccoon painting—“

Simon knew what this asshole was doing. He was trying to goad him so that he won’t feel embarrassed anymore. Sometimes Simon can’t decide if he wanted to make out with him or kill him.

Tonight, he decided to go with the first option.

He interrupted whatever the fuck Baz was still saying because as much as he absolutely adores his sexy British accent, the person that accent belonged to was much sexier. Simon leaned into him, threads his hands through Baz’s dark locks hair and said, "Shut up, Basilton.”

And kissed him.

Baz responded with the same vigor, kissing him back with as much passion and longing as he did. Slowly and almost agonizingly, Simon pushed down the Baz’s boxers that the latter only put on a couple of minutes ago. He did this while softly running down his hands on the back of the other boy’s thighs, occasionally going up with his hands to squeeze his ass. “Don’t you fucking tease me now, Snow,” Baz said breathily.

Simon responded by switching from sucking his collarbone to now leaving hickeys all over his neck, all the while his hands continue to explore his chest, his stomach, and farther… But before reaching the place where Baz exactly wants him, the fucker would move his hands back up, transforming him into a hot and panting mess.

“I swear to fucking god—” Before Baz could finish whatever threat he had in his tongue, he was caught off guard by Simon lifting him up and roughly settling him on the sofa where just he spent hours laying naked on.

Simon smiled at him innocently. “What’s the magic word, sweetheart?”

“Fuck you,” Baz panted.

“Oh? I thought it was the other way around was what you wanted.”

Simon Snow really was going to kill him. Or he was going to kill Simon Snow. It was inevitable.

“Please, Snow.” God, he was pathetic—and aching.

Simon put him out of his misery by meeting his tongue in a frenzied motion. Just as both of them broke apart to catch their breaths, Simon immediately began sliding down his mouth and exploring the rest of his body. He palmed his stomach, putting just the right amount of pressure to earn a soft hiss from Baz. “Fuck.”

He continued on, lower and lower until his mouth was mere inches away from where Baz wanted him. Simon met his glazed gray eyes. “Been looking at every inch of you for hours. My eyes have had enough feasting on you. Now it’s my mouth turn,” he said, and took Baz’s whole length with his mouth.

The pleasured cries from both of them echoed in their apartment as they continued on, feeling like they’ve got all the time in the world.

Hours later, when they both finally succumbed to exhaustion, Baz found himself staring at his sleeping boyfriend’s face. _Painting may not be Simon Snow’s forte,_ Baz thought, albeit distracted by tracing Simon’s moles, _but his boyfriend sure do know what he was goddamned doing when he had him in his mouth earlier._

They were still tangled limbs in their sofa, wrapped in soft blankets that one of them begrudgingly went up to get from their room because they were simply feeling like staying out in the living room for a while. Baz tried to wake Snow for dinner, but he was just met with a groan and a sleepy, “Mmm butter… rhymes with… motherfucker.” The idiot was sleep talking again.

The time came when he needed to use the bathroom, but Simon apparently wouldn’t allow that for him either because when Baz tried to peel off his limbs from Simon’s octopus grip, the boy just held him even tighter. “Now’s not the time to be clingy, Snow.” Baz whispered. And then a threat: “I’ll pee on you.”

With that, he felt Simon loosen his arms and legs. Baz smirked. “Thought so.”

Baz found Simon a little while later sitting up on the sofa. His curls were mussed in state a of golden mess, courtesy of their two-hour long nap together. His eyes were still lidded with sleep and he was slightly frowning while scanning around the room. Once his eyes found his, Simon instantly relaxed and his face brightened. “Thought you left me,” he said with a voice that was still undeniably thick with sleep.

“Never.” Baz walked towards him, and Simon instantly wrapped his arms around Baz’s waist and buried his face in the latter’s stomach. Baz placed his hand on the nape of the other boy’s neck while his other one busied itself playing with Simon’s soft curls.

They stayed like that for a while.

When Baz felt Simon gradually becoming limp in his arms, he gently shook him awake and led him to their bedroom.

Simon woke up in the middle of the night and was quite surprised to learn that he was in bed. He distinctly remembers taking a nap, then waking up because he couldn’t feel Baz beside him in the sofa and then… nothing. His mind was hazy.

His stomach, however, was grumbling. Figures, since he didn’t eat dinner earlier. Dragging his wings behind him, he pried himself from Baz’s arms and stood up. Simon missed his wings and tail today. He asked Baz to make them disappear for the meantime because they were making him off balance while sitting on his painter stool. It’s funny how he seemed off the first few days he had them without his magic, knowing deep down that he no longer have a say whether his inhuman parts were on display or not. Now he just seemed incomplete without them, as he felt incomplete without Baz.

God, he really needed some food if he was already having these thoughts.

He decided that he was going heat up some sour cherry scones he asked Baz to make for him yesterday ( _Aleister Crowley, the man can bake_ ), but his midnight rendezvous with buttery pastries was rather delayed due to him letting out a yelp of surprise.

Well, more like a terrified scream.

Baz was instantly at his side. “What’s wrong?” He asked urgently.

He just pointed to the very questionable eyes staring back at them.

“What the fuck, Snow,” Baz said. “You got scared by that? You made that painting!”

“Well how am I supposed to tell it would be this terrifying to look at in the dark?” Simon exclaimed. “No one should ever wake up to a raccoon.”

Baz rolled his eyes and turned the canvas around so now it was now facing the wall. “Need I remind you that it was completely your idea to adapt a new hobby? What the hell are you doing at—” He checked his watch. “—two thirty in the morning, anyway?”

Simon looked sheepish. “I got hungry, so I was going to heat up some scones. Wanna come with?”

“Well, I _am_ already awake so…” Baz trailed off. He noticed his boyfriend’s ears were tinged pink now. “Good to see you expressing even a little bit of guilt for interrupting my beauty sleep, Snow. But don’t worry about it. Come on.” He held out a hand for Simon to take.

He did.

“So,” Simon said loudly to announce his presence into their kitchen. As if Baz didn’t already know he was coming, given how loud his swearing were when he woke up by falling off the bed. “Painting didn’t work well.”

Baz choked on his tea.

Simon narrowed his eyes at him. “I need you to be serious about this, Pitch. I’m still in need of a hobby.”

“Good morning to you too, Picasso.”

He waved his boyfriend off. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going to read you something and I need you to listen carefully so you could help me decide once I’m done.”

“If this is you trying to explain that fucking meme again, I swear—”

“It’s not that, it’s my list of possible new hobbies! Honestly Baz, are you even listening to a word I’ve said?” Simon folded his arms.

Baz crossed him arms. “Go on, then.”

“Reading.”

“You’ve got the attention span of a fly.”

“Board games.”

“You need another player for that. And as much as I would like to spend time with you, love, I can’t spend hours watching you lose in Snakes and Ladders.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

“Online dating.”

“ _Fuck_ _no_.”

“Dancing.”

“You’re giving me chest pains.”

“Getting a pet?”

“The landlord’s gonna have both of our heads.”

“Alright. I’ve got nothing then.”

“What about indoor gardening?”

“What?”

Baz took a moment to reply. “Well, if you think about it, it’s also like having a pet.”

“Yeah, but there will be no barking. Or playing fetch. Or treats.”

“Do you have better ones?”

“No,” Simon frowned.

“There you go,” Baz shrugged.

Little did he know, he was the one who’s going to regret suggesting this to Simon Snow.

Baz Pitch never would have guessed he would be replaced by a plant. One that he shares a namesake with, no less.

“Come on, Bas, let’s get you some sunlight,” Simon cooed.

A week has passed ever since Snow presented him the plant he has decided to take care of—a freaking basil. At first, Baz thought it was kind of cute that his boyfriend chose something that has got to do with him, but his sentiments may have changed, seeing as a plant has gotten more attention from Simon Snow than his own fucking boyfriend.

He even calls it Bas for Merlin’s sake.

Baz wanted to destroy something.

“Snow let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” He called out to the boy hunched over his precious plant.

They were supposed to meet up with Penny for lunch. It’s already eleven thirty and they still haven’t left their apartment because Simon felt like it was “wrong” to just leave the plant alone. _Baz, what if there’s a worm that I missed in the soil and it eats all the leaves while we’re gone?_ He said worriedly. It was enough to melt Baz’s dead heart a little, before he remembered that Snow was talking about the new love of his life.

“Just a minute!” He shouted back. “I’ll just say goodbye to Bas.”

“Kill me,” Baz muttered.

Unsurprisingly, it was all Simon could talk about during their lunch. Penny was quite amused to see the two of them sitting side by side across from her. While Simon was talking excitedly about Bas the plant, with hands gesturing wildly that could put an Italian to shame, Baz the vampire boyfriend was looking at Penny dead in the eye with an expression that says _Do you see what I’ve been going through?_

“Why did you even choose basil to grow indoors anyway?” Penny asked.

“I read articles about plants that are easy to take care of indoors—especially for beginners—and many of them said that basil is one of those,” Simon said. “Apparently, if you take care of it the right way, you could propagate it easily with water! That’s like having unlimited basil forever.”

“I could live forever, too,” Baz muttered a little bitterly, thought Simon didn’t hear it.

Penny wanted to laugh. She never thought she would live to see the day where Simon Snow would be too busy to pay attention to Baz Pitch because he was turning into a plant mom. Her best friend has definitely come a long way from constantly spying on Baz to prove he was plotting something, to falling in love with him, to completely ignoring him and the jealousy on Baz’s face that Penny knew he tried to hide.

Oh, how far they’ve come from their years at Watford.

She did feel a little sorry for Baz, but she couldn’t deny that she was immensely grateful Simon quickly moved on from trying to paint. Bas the plant was definitely a huge improvement from Baz the raccoon. When she heard about that story from Simon on the phone a few days ago, she almost choked on her own saliva from laughing too hard. Several words from Baz were also heard in the background—words that were sour enough to curdle milk.

 _Please tell me you at least took one picture for blackmail before destroying it,_ Penny said to the phone. It was then she realized that the raccoon would be a terrible blackmail Simon and Baz could have for each other since it would expose both of them at the same time: Simon being a terrible painter, and Baz’s whole body subjected to a disturbing art style.

She didn’t realize she was too deep in her own thoughts until she was snapped back to the present by her idiot friends bickering yet again.

“It’s only going to be twenty minutes!”

“But I have to water Bas by then. What if he dies because I missed his watering schedule?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Snow? Plants do not necessarily stick to a confined schedule. If the soil is dry when you dip your finger into it, then water. If it’s still a bit wet, leave it alone.”

“How come you hate plants so much, but know a lot about them?”

“That’s because I’m fucking intelligent. I thought we’ve established that already?”

Penny took that as her cue to leave. She got her bag and slowly slid out of her seat before slipping out of the restaurant.

It took both of them five minutes to realize she was gone, and that she left them to pay for her bill. Their phone got a notification from Penny at the same time.

_So long, suckers!!! Thanks for the treat :)_

This went on for weeks. Simon’s obsession with his basil plant, that is.

There was this one time when Baz woke up to Simon shouting at him from their kitchen’s windowsill, urging him to get up at six o’ clock in the goddamned morning on a goddamned Saturday, all because a new leaf sprouted and he absolutely should see it like _right now_.

Or that time when Baz was in the middle of working his boyfriend up with neck kisses when Simon suddenly exclaimed, “Holy shit, I forgot to water my plant!” and immediately withdrew himself from Baz’s grip to head hurriedly into the kitchen. “I have needs too, you prick!” Baz called after him.

Or that time when he found Simon sleeping beside the plant by the window.

Or that time when Penny found both of them on their couch, watching Tangled, but instead of Baz being cuddled up by Simon, she found her best friend instead hugging Bas the plant.

It was a rainy evening in London when Baz finally had it.

He just had one of those days when every single thing seemed to go bad for him, and then they eventually piled up until it reaches a breaking point. For one, he forgot to pack his umbrella with him when he went out to buy something and found himself being stranded inside the store due to the heavy rain. Then Fiona called and told him their family trip to Italy was canceled because his father apparently had more important things to do than spend time with them. Not to mention his boyfriend was spending less and less time with him for weeks now.

He had enough for one day. All he wanted to do was head straight to the bedroom, bury himself under the blankets, and be dead to the world.

So that was exactly what he did.

Simon found Baz later that night. He was laying on his side while facing his back to him. He figured Baz fell asleep, but the voice inside his head tells him that he did so with a heavy heart. Simon knew it was not a good day for him, and he was also a part of why. As much as he was ashamed to say the words he has been meaning to for a while now, he knows how important communication is in a relationship.

He and Baz almost fell apart for the lack of it once, and Simon vowed to never let that happen again. Even if it means opening up to him about something that he wasn’t sure he could explain in a way that could justify his actions these past few weeks.

Simon approached his side of the bed and sat beside Baz. He wasn’t even sure if Baz was awake or still sleeping (It was hard to tell for a vampire), but he has always been a light sleeper, so Simon figured to just take this chance when he still has the guts to do so.

“Hey,” Simon began. “I know you don’t want to talk to me right now and that’s fine. I’m pretty sure this is something you really don’t want to hear today, but I just wanted to explain some things, I guess.”

Silence.

Simon cleared his throat. _He does this when he’s nervous,_ Baz thought. Simon was right about Baz not wanting to talk about this now, but there’s no stopping Snow. Baz knows he won’t force him to say anything when he doesn’t want to anyway, so he might as well listen.

“Ever since I lost my magic, I felt like I’ve also lost a huge part of myself. Cliché, I know. But even though I always had trouble controlling my magic, or casting spells, or being the Chosen One, I loved it, you know? Everything that comes with it.” He took a deep breath. “But now that I’m just a Normal… I can’t help but wonder sometimes if you guys liked me better back then.”

He paused for a while, but Baz knew he was still trying to compose his thoughts. He clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from turning around and pulling Snow into his arms. What he’s currently trying to tell him is more important.

“I’m not saying I regretted destroying the Mage. Trust me, I’d do it a thousand times over, although sometimes… I can’t help but wish that even just a scrap of my power was left, you know?” His voice shook a little, but he continued on. “When I got that plant… the feeling of seeing its new leaves sprouting, noting the stems getting taller, and helping it grow... Merlin, Baz, it felt like magic. To think that this living thing that I just picked up from the supermarket is thriving because of me is a feeling that I’d… I just never thought—”

Baz can’t take it anymore. He slipped out of the blankets he was cocooned in, grabbed his boyfriend and held him tightly. Simon immediately wrapped his arms around him in return and buried his face against Baz’s chest. “I’m sorry you got jealous of a plant. This is all so stupid,” he mumbled.

“Snow, if it makes you happy, then I’ve got nothing against it,” Baz told him firmly.

Simon groaned. “I acted like a child. I’m embarrassed of myself now.”

Baz lightly traced circles on his back. “I’ve never seen you that excited in a long time,” he told Simon softly. “Yes, I did miss spending time with you, but seeing you with a light in your eyes is something I’d never wish to extinguish. I’m sorry for being a jealous prick.”

Simon pulled back to meet his eyes and said, “Well, what can I say? Apparently, all types of basils tend to have an affinity for me.”

“One more thing,” Baz said.

“What?”

“I love you,” he said. “I don’t care if you have magic or not. I don’t care if you can’t paint for shit, or if you stop our making out sessions because you need to water your plant. I love you. Dragon wings and all.”

A tear slipped from Simon’s eyes, which Baz gently stroked away with his thumb. “I’m really glad you feel that way because I have something for you. To show how much I love you and whatnot.”

“Nice romantic speech, Romeo. Really sets the mood.”

“Always with the dramatics, Pitch.”

“What is it then?”

“Just come on,” Simon tugged at their clasped hands.

“Take off your shirt, and then tell me.”

Simon pecked his cheeks. “Maybe later, love.”

Standing in the doorway of their kitchen, Baz saw that his boyfriend _did_ set the mood. Simon Snow prepared a candlelit dinner for the two of them. And was that—

“Pesto? And margherita pizza?” Baz asked.

And then realization dawned on him. “You used Bas for this?!”

Simon laughed. “I did! But don’t worry, I pruned it a few weeks ago and assembled the little ones in a hydroponic setup. I am happy to break it to you that we will now be having unlimited supply of basil leaves for the rest of our lives. Plus, I really did want to do something for you.” He added that last bit a little sheepishly. “I had Penny to talk me through every step of making the pesto sauce, and the pizza dough is not homemade, I promise I got the best one from an authentic—”

Baz silenced him with a deep kiss. “It’s perfect.”

Simon woke up the next morning with Baz’s side of the bed empty. It had already gone cold. He checked his phone for any messages, but there were none. It was nine thirty. He grumbled incoherently as he made his way out of his mountain of pillows and slipped out of their bedroom.

Upon entering the kitchen, his eyes immediately spotted a plate of sour cherry scones that Baz probably baked this morning before he gone off to wherever the hell he is now. There was a message under the plate: _Went out to buy something. Enjoy the scones, love._

Simon smiled. His day already starting to get better.

Once he was done eating, the first thing he did was to check on his plants. To his surprise, what he saw was not only basil plants. There was a new plant in the corner—a taller one. It has narrow gray stems that are slender and topped with green sword-like leaves with red edges.

A post-it was on its white pot. Simon knew the handwriting like the back of his hand.

_This one’s mine. It’s a Dragon tree. So we match._

**Author's Note:**

> haven't proofread this yet, so i'm sorry for all my typos and grammar errors. i'll edit them as soon as i get some sleep :)


End file.
